


Work in Progress

by Phandom (MCU_is_awesome)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Phandom Little Pop 2015, Short, Strained Relationships, Valentine's Day Video (Phandom), Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCU_is_awesome/pseuds/Phandom
Summary: After the aftermath of the Valentine's Day Video, Dan is left spiraling.---This was written for the 2015-16 Phandom Little Pop!





	Work in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fic (or… phic… haha… I’m so sorry for that wtf) that I’ve posted on here, and I’m super excited to share it with you all! I was a bit nervous as to how I’d make this transition so I decided to do the Phandom Little Pop to get me assimilated and here I am! I hope you all enjoy, and feel free to message me, reblog with a note, or leave me an ask with any feedback!
> 
> Warnings: Word used — sex. Implied smut, no actual smut featured. Strained relationships, hurt feelings, harsh words. Essentially, nothing major or super bad.
> 
> My SUPER AMAZING BETA: angeliclester  
> My EQUALLY AMAZING DOODLER: lostinsheandhim
> 
> \---
> 
> Hi, so I just found this absolute gem of a fic, which was fully completed but never published (perhaps due to embarrassment?) in my fics folder, so I decided to share, because why not. All I've edited are a few small formatting errors, so keep in mind that this was written 3 years ago. Enjoy!

_It wasn’t up to him. It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t up to him. It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t his fault it wasn’t his fault it wasn’t his fault it wasn’t his fault…_

_Or_ was _it? Maybe if he had never made that_ stupid _video in the first place and gotten them both into this mess then…_

“Dan, you’re being immature.”

“No ‘m not,” he mumbled into the pillow, sounding just as immature as Phil had said.

“It was an accident, it’s over now. We gave them an excuse, they won’t even _remember_ in a year’s time.”

They were sitting on the couch, spread as far apart as the couch would allow. Dan sat with his back to him, holding a pillow over his face, while Phil stared intently at Dan’s back, feeling frustrated.

“Yes, they will. You know they will. Originally no one cared about us, about _any_ YouTubers but YouTube’s _growing_ , Phil. It’s only going to get larger. Everyone’s going to care. It’s the internet, which means that this video will be cycling around forever, saved on everyone’s computers and reposted endlessly.”

“We told them it was a prank.”

“You think they believe that?”

“Well, what are we supposed to do?” Phil shouted suddenly, angry, seemingly out of nowhere. “What do you want me to do, Dan? The only solution you have is to shout at fans on Tumblr, at least I’m trying!”

_Ouch._

He was right, though. Dan recognized that yelling at twelve year olds on Tumblr wasn’t going to solve anything. It didn’t help with the Adrian situation before, and it wasn’t going to help now.

He just felt so, so… _helpless_.

It was like his situation in school all over again, with kids shouting curses at him in the hall, but this time, he couldn’t leave the school to get away from them.

He had a very large, perhaps irrational, fear of being judged - especially for being bi, which, in a heteronormative world, was practically the same as being gay.

He didn’t _want_ anyone to know. It was his private life! What right did anyone have to invade it? He didn’t pry into _their_ sexualities, see _their_ private videos between loved ones, so why shouldn’t they all allow the same courtesy?

“I’m trying to help!” he shouted back at Phil, instinctively standing up to meet Phil’s equally misty eyes. And hey, when had Phil stood up?

“Well, try harder!”

“I… I—”

“Dan, sometimes I can’t _stand_ being around you,” Phil said, his eyes turning dark as he stormed to his room and slammed the door.

“The feeling is mutual!” Dan screeched back forcefully. The silence that remained seemed deafening.

They both knew that what Dan had said wasn’t true, but at the same time, it still hurt just as much.

This wouldn’t be an easy fix, would it? And yet, for some reason, Dan figured that the best way to solve the problem would be to log onto Phil’s YouTube account (obviously they knew each other’s passwords), claim copyright on at least thirty more videos, and scream at more fans on all social media platforms.

… _Right_. Of course.

A vicious cycle was set into motion. Dan knew that the best way to end the fighting about their relationship would be to simply end the relationship itself. At least the friendship would be salvaged, right?

Dan no longer wanted to appear attracted to his roommate. He didn’t want to freak Phil out by being touchy-feely with him and he did his best to seem as straight as could be. There were no more cuddles or tickles or late night Buffy marathons; there were no more gentle kisses, or rough ones for that matter, no spooning after sex. There was just… nothing: an empty void where their relationship used to be.

But it was for the best, right?

After all, their relationship was… a work in progress.


End file.
